


projectile dreams

by warriorprincessclarke



Series: Beau/Fjord [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, i just really really love their friendship, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: Fjord wakes up from one of his dreams and learns to trust Beau





	projectile dreams

He’s sputtering and coughing again. He tried to stifle it on his own, but the water pouring from his gut does that for him. He’s left with a puddle of water too close to his bedroll and the lingering taste of salt and what he generously describes as seafood in his mouth. He groans as he props himself up.

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

_ Shit.  _

 

He knew he couldn’t have stopped what happened, but he kicked himself for not realizing that someone had to be on watch duty. That someone saw what just happened.

 

Fjord looks across the low light of the dying campfire to where Beau has rested her back between two protruding sections in the trunk of a gnarled tree. Her expression is somehow wholly disinterested while entertaining the faintest spark of curiosity manifesting in the raised corner of one eyebrow.

 

“No. As a matter of fact I don’t.”

 

Beau scoffed and nestled herself back against the tree, not taking her eyes off of him. Fjord tried to ignore her as he delicately picked up his bedroll to move it out of the puddle of saltwater that had now soaked a major portion of it. Being squished between Jester and Molly, he was forced to stand, bedroll in hand, looking helpless. 

 

Despite doing everything he could to avoid Beau’s watchful eye, she forced his attention on her, “It’s pretty dry over here. Just saying.”

 

Begrudgingly, Fjord inched his way around the fire, careful not to rouse anyone else whom he would have to explain his sudden expulsion of water to. He laid the bedroll down purposefully, making sure his head was facing away from Beau and her wondering eyebrow.

 

He curled himself around the wet spot and closed his eyes. But his inattention was no match for her passive aggression.

 

“I’ve been pretty dehydrated lately.” She said it plainly and without accusation, though Fjord felt the weight of it. When he didn’t respond, she elaborated. “It’s just, we haven’t really come across a lot of water lately so if you’ve got a stash, I want in. It’s good for the skin, you know? Don’t wanna start breaking out.” 

 

The pestering dryness in her tone drove him to face her.

 

“It was just a dream.”

“Dreams aren’t usually projectile vomitted into real life.”

 

“Well my dreams are.”

 

Beau didn’t respond to this, seemingly at a loss for words. Fjord stared her down, daring her to prod for more, but all she did was shift her body from casual outstretched legs to a hunched over cross legged position. Her eyes went soft, well as soft as Fjord had seen them go. Her standoffish persona had cracked in the light of the fire.

 

She didn’t push him to say more, which only made him want to dump everything on his mind on her. He fought it hard. He didn’t know her, had no reason to trust her, and at the very least he didn’t want to give her any leverage on him.

 

But he knew if she wanted leverage she’d make sure she got it. All she was doing was waiting for an answer to a question she never asked and didn’t really expect an answer to.

 

“I’ve been having them for a while.” He admitted. “I don’t know what they are. All I know is that I dream that I’m underwater, drowning, and I wake up with lungs full of water.”

 

He conveniently left out the part about the looming, tendril covered eyeball monster taunting him from the depths of his dream filled ocean. But he felt like bringing it up would not be conducive to a casual discussion.

 

Beau pondered her response for a few moments. 

 

“That sucks, man.” 

 

Fjord almost laughed at her, but she said it with such sincerity that he held his tongue.

 

“That it does.”

 

“I used to get dreams like that. Well not exactly like that, they never  _ came true.  _ But like, anxiety dreams. So I kinda know what you’re dealing with.” Beau offered up.

 

“What were yours about?” Fjord pried.

 

“Ahh.” Beau smiled and pointed at him. “That’s something we don’t have to talk about.”

 

“It was worth a shot.”

 

“I don’t blame you.” She reached out a little farther than must have been comfortable to nudge him in the shoulder with her fist. “But if you need someone to talk to about whatever the fuck it is you’ve got going on up there,” she pointed to his head, “I’m all ears, just say the word.”

 

“Thank you, Beau.” Fjord was unaware that she was capable of such human emotion and empathy, but he was glad to be proven wrong. “Maybe next time.”

 

A smile tugged at the corner of Beau’s mouth. “Alright.”

 

Beau went back to her watch and Fjord laid down to sleep without another word to each other.

* * *

 

“Fjord did you pee the bed?!” Jester yelled as the group was packing up their belongings. “The ground is so wet and now you are all the way over there!”

 

Fjord knew someday he was going to have to deal with this. He was just glad the rest of the group hadn’t witnessed what had really happened. He could deal with them thinking he was still a bedwetter, but he couldn’t deal with questions about magical dreams and visiting mountrous entities .

 

He was just about to feign bedwetting embarrassment went Beau stepped between him and Jester’s accusatory finger.

 

“I got up to get some water last night and spilled it all over Fjord. He wasn’t too happy, lotta whisper yelling went down, but I kept him quiet so you guys could get your beauty rest.”

 

“Oh man, thank goodness.” Jester said. “How embarrassing would it have been if you had  _ peed  _ the bed?”

 

“Pretty embarrassing.” Fjord said to Jester, but eyeing Beau.

 

The group packed up their belongings and headed out on the road again. Molly and Jester took the lead, giggling like toddlers in between bouts of conversation in an ungodly sounding tiefling language. Fjord slowed his pace until he fell into step with Beau, who had taken up the rear.

 

“Hey. Thanks for that back there.” Fjord said, keeping his eyes of the road ahead of them, as if he wasn’t even speaking to her.

 

“It was nothing. I’ve got your back now.”

 

“ _ Now?  _ I’ve gone into battle with you.” Fjord said, retroactively worrying for his life.

 

“Well combat is different, I’ve got everyone’s back in combat. But now I’ve got your back in the broader sense, like in life, or whatever.” 

 

“If I were a lesser man I might say I wouldn’t have yours until you tell me about  _ your  _ traumatic dreams. But I’m not.”

 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were.” 

 

Beau clapped Fjord on the back and picked up her pace to separate herself from him, but not before flashing him half a smile as she walked away. 


End file.
